it all started with a nightmare
by kougas woman
Summary: Just a stupid little thing i wote about my favorite pair.. Miroku/Sango. sango has a bad dream and gose to get a drink, im bad at summerys just read it! and please r/r


Disclaimer: ydda yadda i think you all heard this before I don't own Miroku or Sango or anything... (But Kouga Kun dose owns me ^__^; ehehehe*sweat drop* me love him.. not that you care) I don't even own Sango nightmare.. Sango owns that! .. Dose that mean Rumiko Takahashi owns that?? But I made it up.but its Sango's...and Rumiko made up Sango so dose that mean she owns her dreams too? Even if her dreams are thought up by some one else?? IM CONFUZING MYSELF! .so don't sue me because you'll get nothing but some pocket lint...  
  
  
  
Sango's eyes shot open, she was breathing hard and her neck and face were drenched in sweat. She couldn't remember most of her nightmare but the parts she did she longed to forget. she could tell it was the middle of the night and every one else was still sleeping. she lay her head back down and tried to follow there example, she closed her eyes but seemed to jump at every little sound.  
  
"Why an I getting so jumpy" she asked herself "it was only a nightmare, and I cant ever remember it" She got up and pushed her blanket aside, the clod air seemed to attack her bare feet, she slung her huge weapon over her shoulder and walked away from where they had set up camp.  
  
She stopped and dipped her hands into the river, the water was cool and refreshing as she splashed it onto her face and let it roll down her chin. Sango slowly turned her gaze toward the sky and noticed for the first time in years how beautiful the night was. She let her mind wander to things besides fear and sadness; she thought of the small things that used to make her happy, the things she never seemed to notice anymore.  
  
Sango jumped as she heard footsteps behind her. She wrapped her hands around her boomerang; they were still wet form the river water. Her heart steadied and she slightly relaxed as she heard a most recognizable voice echo though the darkness.  
  
"Cant sleep?" he asked  
  
" nightmare," was all she said flatly. Miroku nodded as he crouched down next to Sango he brought his hands to the river and took a drink from the water.  
  
"What about?" He asked wiping the water from his hands onto the black his robe. Sango turned away from Miroku before he could notice the red to her cheeks. She wasn't exactly comfortable being all alone with Miroku in the middle of the night, away from camp.  
  
"I don't remember" She said softly to the trees behind her.  
  
"oh," Miroku stood up "Ill leave you alone" he said stretching, raising his arms over his head. "If you want" he yawned and turned from Sango and began to walk back toward camp. Sango once again felt her face burn bight red but Miroku was to far away and it was to dark to tell.  
  
" y..y..you can stay" she shuddered nervously "if you want!" she added just as he had. Miroku smiled to himself and took a seat beside Sango. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, neither of them saying anything. Sango felt her foot was starting to fall asleep, the pins and needles ran up to her knee and down again. she sifted, her hand brushing against Miroku.  
  
"s..sorry" she said looking right at him, he looked right back at her. Just by looking into her eyes he could tell what she was feeling, he new he also felt the same way. Before either one had really known what was happening their lips met in a tender kiss. But it wasn't Miroku who had started it. He wrapped his arms around her, as did she. Miroku pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss. He felt Sango's arms around his shoulders. When Sango finally broke the kiss Her whole face was as red as a cherry her eyes darted to the ground, then back to Miroku, then to the ground again. Miroku removed his arm from her waist and placed it around her shoulder pulling her near. She leaned against his shoulder. The two of them sat there quietly for a long time, enjoying each others company. Neither of them said anything because there was nothing to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
YAHyahyah! i know it was short and kinda stupid but its my first attempt at an Inuyasha fan fiction!! YOU BETTER REVIEW!! Or ill send Kouga Kun after you. and you wouldn't want that would you? Flames are welcome because I like fire ^___________^ 


End file.
